Deliverance Pt 2 Uncut
by iblankedonmyname
Summary: Deadpool is in a tricky situation that he's a little too happy about. Spider-man 'spider-senses' a set-up but gives in to Deadpool's suggestion anyway. One-shot. Bottom!Deadpool. Spideypool. Beware, kink ahead.


This is my first time, be gentle. Hugs and kisses.

* * *

"Deadpool?" Spiderman swings down to the warehouse floor just in front of the tied mercenary. "I didn't expect to run into you"

"Oh hi Spidey." Deadpool tilts his head up to peer from his prone position on the ground in the straps and chains. "Ya know just hanging out"

"What are you doing tied up in this warehouse? I'm looking for drug runners"

"Oh they're dead"

"How are they dead and you're tied up?" Spiderman brings his hands to hips, looking slightly accusatory.

"Uh, a timed grenade. The last guy was definitely killed by the grenade." Deadpool says matter-of-factly. "But would you mind-"

"Oh, sure, of course," Spiderman moves to free Deadpool of his restraints.

"Ah! No, I meant 'would you mind fucking me?'" Deadpool pivots away from the approaching Spiderman.

Spiderman stops dead in his tracks "...What?"

"This is really fucking hot, and it's a scenario I've been thinking about for awhile now, and I didn't think it would happen just this easily." Deadpool elaborates like he's filing his nails like this request isn't anything out of the ordinary.

"Wow, you've been hanging here for how long? How long have you been aroused?"

"Give or take an hour." Deadpool pondered, "The arousal has been coming on, (heh, cum) slowly though. It's rare I get restrained in a way I can't escape with a few dislocated shoulders and wrists" He swung on the ceiling tether to emphasis his predicament. The arm straps contorted his arms in a strange way as he pivoted on the ground with his knees.

Spiderman all but glares at the prone figure, his mental wheels grinding along. The restraints must be causing a significant amount of pain to Deadpool. His arms heavily contorted from the last hour of attempting escapes. His torso facing down while on his knees suspended from a chain that ran up into the shadows of the ceiling. He could easily stand if he wanted too. 'Is he playing up being a damsel in distress, right now?' Spider-man thinks, but he has already taken a few steps forward to kneel behind Deadpool. His subconscious has spoken.

Deadpool at first attempts to move further away from Spiderman, but once he realizes Spiderman's is submitting to his idea, he feels a wave of giddiness. "Yes!"

"I just want to say, you're weird, and this is your idea if anything even weirder happens" Kneeling down, Spider-man considers his own state of arousal. It isn't easy to go from saving-the-day superhero to full-blown, ready-to-rub horny, so he absently caresses himself through his spandex. Beyond the banter, a shock of excitement pulses through him. He has never had a chance to be on top in this relationship, and this is just like Deadpool, to surprise him like this, in this way. "Which pouch is where you keep the lube and condoms?"

"Skip it. Just get to the dick thrusting part." Deadpool preens.

Spider-man pinches his brow, "You want me to have sex with you without lube and a condom?"

Deadpool wiggles his butt. "What's the point of having fast regeneration if it didn't fix anal tearing and HIV infections within seconds."

"Not dying! Duh!"

"We have different priorities." Deadpool unnaturally shrugs with his dislocated shoulders locked within the restraints.

Spider-man rolls his eyes but reaches around Deadpool's waist to slip open his belt. He carefully unzips Deadpool's leather pants and slips them down his thigh along with his underwear, careful to orient the waist strap around his rigid erection. Spider-man scoots between Deadpool's legs to rest his slowly thickening cock against Deadpool's crack and removes his own gloves before grasping Deadpool's already throbbing piece.

Deadpool hum 'slash' purrs, and rocks into Spider-man's un-gloved hands. "Tell me I'm bad" he glances back at the man behind him.

"Are we role-playing this?" Hisses Spider-man, but then huffs "You're bad. So bad."

"How bad?" Deadpool leans his butt back into Spider-man's hips.

"So bad you deserve exactly what's coming to you." Despite Spider-man failing to fall into the role of an angry punisher, his cock is reacting to Deadpool's chained wiggling very positively. Spider-man begins the descent into his own headiness and grabs Deadpool's shaft in his fist to coerce the man to wiggle more.

It works. Deadpool inhales quickly and presses back harder. "Tell me more, Daddy."

Spider-man practically shudders but recovers by slapping the ass in front of him "You're a freak and a slut, Wade. Anyone ever tell you that?" He did take a class of improv in high school, might as well dust off the muscle memory. He grinds his hips down into Wade's cheeks, so his own lower shaft presses to Wade's opening all the while continuing his stroking.

"Oooh" Wade shivers lightly within his bonds. The chains rattle. "The slut thing is new...from you at least." He purrs between soft pants coinciding with the strokes on his cock. Deadpool, having spent the last hour horny, was much farther along in his own release then Spider-man, who was broadsided with his arousal only a few minutes ago. Pain shoots up his arms as he shifts, unable to heal while tightly bound, but when someone is also gripping his dick like this, pain becomes something entirely different, a whole new flavor.

From under the mask, Peter bites his lip. 'Why is this so hot?' He wonders distantly as he pulls one of his hands up the curve of Wade's exposed ass cheeks to rest his thumb over the soft entry. He moves around the hole in a parting, circular motion, and he marvels at the idea of fitting his full length in such a strangely vulnerable and small hole without any kind of lubricant. He feels fever hot very suddenly and from far off he hears himself say "You know what being a slut gets you in life?"

Wade stills the moment his asshole is pet. The pressure on his exit lulls him into a prepared, calm. Spider-man's pumping hands move from his cock up to the top of his hip leaving a slight trail of pre-cum. "No, what does it get me?" Deadpool sighs out slowly.

Spider-man pushes his erection sharply into Deadpool's ass, and the larger man whines through his teeth at the intrusion. "A swift 'dick' in the ass," Peter says almost as an afterthought, suddenly desperate to press his cock further into the pleasure epicenter he just invaded. He places both hands on Wade's hips, and incrementally pounds his arousal deeper into his friend's hole.

Deadpool clenches his fists from within his restraints and bites his lip so hard it bleeds. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" are the only words fluttering around in his mind. He feels like he's burning up within his suit, panting in short, haggard breaths. Within a few moments, the extreme discomfort morphs into an escalating pleasure. He recovers his voice despite not recovering his breath "Mmm, that hurt so good." Each syllable taking a few moans in between.

Peter is laser-focused on Deadpool. His cock throbs on each tidal pulse of the man's pounding hips. He withdraws his hands from controlling Deadpool's hips, and instead reaches up to slide Deadpool's mask up. At first Deadpool jerks his head away. "I just want to kiss you" and then, Wade relents. The kiss is lazy in a delirious way. Wade a little too twisted and tall for the kiss to be comfortable for either, but that's not really the point. Peter reaches down to grasp Wade's erection once again, and a whimper is released into his kissing mouth.

The kiss ends with Wade beginning to hump back on Spider-man's length with more desperate vigor. "Fuck, I'm so close to cumming" He bites out, yanking on his trapped arms and tether.

"Don't cum." Peter, gripping Wade's hip and leaking cock, watches only his face.

"Fuck, are you edging me right now?!" Wade seems taken aback, but a small smile pricks his lip corner. The exposed part of his face is flushed. Sweat beads along his neck and legs.

"Don't cum until I've cummed." Peter says with a devious smile before pressing back into Wade. He builds a slick rhythm quickly, his own pre-cum increasing the ease of sliding in and out.

"Fuck, fine." Wade moans from the building pleasure and the difficult resolution. "Fuuuck, this is so hot." Beginning to skirt and manage his own ejaculation completely erases the pain of his tortured, trapped arms from his mind. He bows down into his ceiling chain, his legs quivering until his face is lightly touching the ground. Behind the mask, Wade's eyes roll back slightly. Each thrust from Spider-man elicits a gasping, shuddering breath from the partially-suspended man.

Peter feels his own orgasm building. Wade shivering with pleasure around his sex is intoxicating. His pace begins to falter and become erratic, trying to draw out the perfect sequence to end this phenomenal torment. He continues to abuse Wade's swollen cock with slick, pumping hands. Although the pattern is now non-existent. Instead, Peter is entranced by the man's shuddering mouth practically reaching the warehouse floor. Peter isn't sure if it's real or part of his aroused state but Wade appears to be muttering some very specific words. He takes a moment to refocus on his own mounting completion; the heat and pressure building in his groin. He takes two long thrusts, almost completely coming out of Wade's tight ass, before feeling the shaking release. He moans sharply between each spurt and quickly begins to piston Wade's un-finished member.

Wade jerks out of his zen state immediately, and a moan hisses between his clenched teeth. His entire body quakes and cum splatters the floor in hot splurts and seeps down Spider-man's hand. He stills slowly and succumbs to a daze.

Peter, meanwhile, removes himself stickily from Wade. He tucks his dick back into his pants and observes the chain keeping him suspended. 10 feet up is the heavy carabiner holding the chain to the ceiling. Peter jumps up easily, unlocks the carabiner, and lowers Wade to the floor before returning to his side to take off the arm restraints. He efficiently unbuckles and removes the many binds. "Are you feeling up to having your joints reset right now?"

Wade stirs, "I love you ground. I didn't know I could miss the ground this much."

Peter bends down on the ground to give him a long kiss. "Wade, let's fix your arms."

A few aggrieved screams later, Deadpool is flexing his fingers and windmilling his arms. When he's content with his returned mobility, he drags Spider-man into his arms and begins kissing him languidly, fingers slipping down to rest on his recent lover's hips. After several minutes of post-coital fumbling, Spider-man glances up at Deadpool. "Were you singing Sweetest Taboo while trying not to cum, or did I make that up?" Deadpool giggles gleefully.

* * *

Deadpool stands in front of an array of tv screens and DVD recorders. Each screen shows a different angle of the inside and outside of a warehouse. In one, a dark chain dangles over a well-lit warehouse floor.

"You know what the best part of the 21st century is, my dear, sweet, unassuming reader?" He presses an eject button on a recorder, "Someone is always watching." A CD slips out in its tray. Deadpool picks it up. "And sometimes if you're really lucky recording."

With a sharpie, he writes "Deliverance, Pt 2, uncut" on the blank CD. "Here's to another for the wank bank. Catch you on the flip side."


End file.
